


That's Plenty

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [58]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Feelings, M/M, Rank Disparity, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Washington and Hamilton reach an understanding.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Distress and Disarray [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	That's Plenty

It's not truly late enough for sleep—in fact Washington can already tell he'll be hungry for a hearty meal soon—but after they clean up, he and his boy return to bed. Neither bothers to dress. There's no point putting on clothes they're likely to tear off again in short order, especially when they share an unspoken need to hold onto each other as tightly as possible.

Washington feels lighter when he settles back against the pillows, Alexander's warm weight curling along his side. A barely audible sigh accompanies Alexander's head dropping to Washington's chest, and then both of them lie quiet.

It's a comfortable sort of silence. Washington still can't entirely believe they're here. Irrational as the thought may be, he had started wondering if there were malevolent forces conspiring to keep him and his boy apart.

Ridiculous. And yet it's been well over a month since he ceded to Alexander's logic and admitted wanting more. Weeks of not being able to interact candidly, let alone touch. It has been a distinctive and heretofore undiscovered class of torture. Even without numerous disasters to make him worry over Alexander's wellbeing and safety, Washington would be a tangle of need, protectiveness, impatience.

And of course, affection. As Alexander settles and stills, a fond swell of feeling fills Washington's chest.

For once he welcomes the burst of emotion. He's done running away. There's no point pretending, to himself or anyone else, that he is _not_ in love.

"We probably won't be able to keep this a secret forever," Alexander says softly, "especially considering how many people already know. But for what it's worth, I promise to be careful."

Washington considers the inevitable truth in these words. The idea of maintaining an affair unnoticed by Starfleet Command… To call it a reach is too mild. More like an impossibility. The only real question will be what consequences they'll face when the day of reckoning arrives.

Especially considering the Nelson's entire senior staff figured them out long before they were together.

His crew won't be a problem: of this Washington is certain. Even Angelica will protect them. If she intended to intervene in any official capacity, she'd have done it long before now. Any twinge of guilt Washington might feel about the position he is putting her in fades in the face of the overwhelming contentedness suffusing his chest.

"Are you okay?" Alexander shifts when he stays quiet too long, restless against against Washington's side, peering up into his face.

"Of course I am." Washington tucks a strand of hair behind Alexander's ear and offers his boy a rueful smile. "I would not be here if I hadn't made my peace with the potential fallout. None of that matters anymore." Or rather, it does matter, but not as much as _this_. Not as much as having Alexander here in his arms, this intimacy that Washington is fast coming to realize he needs like oxygen.

Alexander shivers and stretches up for a kiss—slow and deep and sure—a promise without words.

Then Alexander eases back and says, more softly than Washington has ever heard him speak, "If we _are_ discovered… If they try to discharge you for misconduct…"

"We don't have to talk about this."

"We do though," Alexander insists. "I _need you to know_. If they kick you out, I'm going with you."

"I can't ask you to do that," Washington protests, stunned.

"You're not asking." Hamilton's tone is patiently reasonable, almost as though he is _teasing_ rather than talking about something agonizingly serious. "I'm _telling you_. This is how it is. I'm not losing you. Maybe we keep everything under wraps until you retire, or maybe we get found out tomorrow. I can't do anything about that. But I can make my own choices, and I choose to be with you."

Hard to imagine keeping this secret for years, maybe even decades, but Washington will certainly try. Like Alexander, if he has to choose between his career and his boy, there is no doubt in his mind which will win. He would never have surrendered to this if he weren't prepared to prioritize Alexander over Starfleet.

It's a risk, but it is a calculated one.

"Thank you," Washington says rather than argue further. "Truly."

Instead of answering, Alexander kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Weight, Class, Reach


End file.
